Fanfic100:Shinichi and Ran
by Ami the Elemental Sorceress
Summary: One hundred stories for everyone's favorite couple: the pasts, presents, futures of Shinichi and Ran [Lost in Thought, P1: Kogoro was tired of that damn boy getting involved in cases.]
1. Educational Issues

**Title:** Educational Issues

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran

**Prompt:** #88--School

**Word Count: **330 Words

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Now get away from the Closet of Entrapment or you might let them escape. Away, get away, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Summary: **"So let me get this straight" Ran repeated, after the principle stopped talking, "there was a mix up with the 2nd and 8th grade science tests"

* * *

"So let me get this straight" said Ran, who wasn't quite sure what to think. 

The day had started of great, what with some idiot at her school had put itching powder on absolutely everything. Since everyone was to busy scratching themselves, she had to return home, only to have the phone ring, with her father too drunk to answer.

It was from Teitan Elementary, it seemed there was something odd going on. All she could catch from the stuttering secretary was something about "Edogawa Conan" and "Haibara Ai" and "Scores".

It was strange that they didn't call the guardian of the quiet little blond, but she remembered that he was out of the city with some colleagues, and she had volunteered herself and her father since Ai-kun's family was 'unavailable'.

Being still a minor (she was only 17 after all), she dragged her father down, and into a taxi to the school.

Which led her to the scene before her:

Conan-kun and Haibara-san, both looking annoyed.

Both the substitute and assistant teachers ( the regular teacher was on vacation, though Mitsuhiko-kun called it Conan-overload) looking shocked and kept glancing at the door as if they wanted to run away screaming.

And the Principle looking exhausted, and explaining the situation to her for the third time, to get past the utter shock of the situation.

"So let me get this straitgh" Ran repeated, after the principle stopped talking, "there was a mix up with the 2nd and 8th grade science tests"

The staff nodded.

"And the teachers for class 2B passed them out to the students, including Conan and Haibara, correct"

Again with the nods.

"And the two of them got every question correct, even the bonus questions"

Enter the head nodding, once more.

"Now that is an interesting discovery, isn't it, Conan-kun?" said Ran, eyes sharp, as the theories concerning him and Shinichi began to form, again, but with the new element of Haibara Ai.

Conan sweat dropped "H-Hai".

* * *

_Hello every one, to my first fanfic for Detective Conan. I have so many ideas, and Plunnies keep attacking, and disapearing. never the less, here it is. I owe a great deal of thanks to Candyland, who inspired me to write, consaquently, my style will be similar to her. Also Icka! M. Chif for introducing me to the wonders of Magic Kaitou, and perverting my already twisted sence of humor._


	2. Before Daybreak

**Title:** Before Daybreak

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran

**Prompt:** #31--Sunrise

**Word Count: **345 Words

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Now get away from the Closet of Entrapment or you might let them escape. Away, get away, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Summary: **It was now 5, and he knew he wasn't going to get any rest.

* * *

It was dark.

Conan rolled up from his pallet, unable to sleep. He looked around, seeing the play of shadows on the walls.

_-Beer Can, Beer Can, **Ohh look! **it's a **Sock**-_

It was a sad day, when he was reduced to deciphering the meanings of the results of the blocked light, coming from the fickle weather outside.

_- It was fine earlier. Stupid Case-_

They had come back late from yet another of the 'invited to the creepy mansion to solve a murder that happened _way back when_'. It was about 3 in the morning when they arrived through the sudden down pour. There was no reason to wake up early, as it was a long break, but it was no excuse to try and stay up any later. It was now 5, and he knew he wasn't going to get any rest.

Tip-toeing into his scuffs, he slipped out of the room and towards the object often of his thoughts. _Ran._

He had this habit, when a case that might have involved the Black Org. happens, to just watch her sleep, to see that his hidden secret was not for vain, that she was still alive. He knocked twice, softly, incase she was awake. Receiving no answer, he opened the door and crept in.

He sat on the chair of her desk, watching the rise and fall of the blankets as she slept, probably dreaming.

Conan sighed with the longing of dreams and wishes that he knew might never happen.

_-I wish, that maybe I could tell you in my own voice, every thing that I can't say now.-_

He was pulled from his musings by light on his face, sunrise peaking through the blinds on the window.

"Good morning Ran", he whispered, before slowly leaving the room, willing himself not to take on more glance at the peaceful face of the sleeping girl.

If he had, he might have noticed her eyes, open and wide awake, as they were all night, and perhaps even heard her near silent whisper:

"Good Morning, Shinichi."

* * *

_To start out with, I had not planned it this way. I was going to make this a 'Ran's scared of thunder and misses Shinichi and Conan Comforts her' fic, but half way through, I changed my mind. Funny enough, I was listening to the third ending of Rurouni Kenshin, called Before Daybreak. When I nearly finished, I noticed that it was close to the translated lyrics on the song. I couldn't find that version on the net, but on my LJ page I'll put either the link or the actually lyrics themselves (or one version of them), and the YouTube video that I've been watching, neither of which are mine. Also, I promised myself, no angst, but emotions are fine, Ne?_


	3. Catching the Clock

**Title:** Catching the Clock

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran

**Prompt:** #93--Thanksgiving

**Word Count: **1055 Words

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Now get away from the Closet of Entrapment or you might let them escape. Away, get away, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Summary: **"Well then" said Ran, "Why don't you tell me what happened on that night that I wasn't there to see."

* * *

"All right minna," called Ran, "I have a surprise."

It was Saturday, and the whole of the Shounen Tantai had come over to the apartment belonging to one Mouri Kogoro to have a surprise play date with Conan-kun.

To their immense disappointment, the boy in question had gone of on a case. Haibara obviously had known this, and had elected not to come.

So, Ran had tried to make it a little better by making chocolate chip cookies and cocoa, as a sudden down pour eliminated the any chance of them going home or to a park.

They played some videogame, watched TV, and some board games. It would be a while until any of their parents would be able to stop by and pick them up.

Therefore, as the only adult (or relatively so any way) it was up to her to keep the children from causing any thing destructive. As any parent, or older sibling knows, there is nothing so terrifying as a bored child.

Running out of options, she pulled out her ace.

"Remember when we went to that party at the twin towers while a go?" She called, hoping what she had would distract them for half an hour.

"I remember," called Mitsuhiko, "that was when that painter murdered the owner!"

Internally, Ran winced, no child should sound so excited about a murder. She was about to try and switch the topic, but stopped when she heard Genta speak up.

"Hai, hai, and Conan-kun had jumped across the buildings with his skateboard."

"Don't for get about the bombs in the top floor." added Ayumi.

Ran sighed, there was no shutting them up now. Well at least they might not cause to much havoc, and she might hear what happened in the nerve wracking minutes between the time Conan flew across the missing bridge and the landing of the car into the pool of the building they were standing on.

"Well then" said Ran, interrupting the near undecipherable babble that had been the three grade-schoolers recalling the event, "Why don't you tell me what happened on that night that I wasn't there to see."

"All right!" all three chorused, before Mitsuhiko added "What do you want to hear?".

"What about when the fire started on the roof ."

"Okay!!" Came Genta's reply, "Well since the helicopter couldn't land, I took charge and.."

"Genta-kun" came Ayumi's voice, "if you aren't going to tell the truth, then let _me _tell it"

"Um, Ayumi-chan, go ahead" came the soft reply.

"So," she began, "when the helicopter couldn't land, we all started to panic and run, but Conan appeared in the stair well and helped us get down to the party room."

"Wait a minute" interrupted Ran, "So then Conan wasn't on the roof? And what about Haibara-san?"

"Both of them were in the party room." At the questioning gaze Ayumi continued.

"I think he said he would be up in a minute, but I'm sure he was really cornering Kisagari-jii-san into admitting his crime" she responded confidently.

In surprise, Ran couldn't help but add "you say that like he does it all the time."

"Oh, he does, at nearly every crime scene were at. Unless there are people watching, and then he gives us lines to say so we all get credit" came the reply, from Mitsuhiko-kun.

"yah, like at that interviewer's murder that happened a few weeks ago" agreed Genta.

Ran wanted to know what happened then, but had to focus on getting the story about the towers out. "so about Conan and the party room?" she added, to get them to finish the story.

"So," came Mitsuhiko's reply, " we wanted to wait for the rescuers there, but Haibara-san said we couldn't because there were bombs under every table. We only had like four minutes left, so Conan thought about using the car to get us out."

"Yeah, and they did some really amazing math to figure out how to drive the car using the bombs as an ac-accelerator, even though all their talking was making my head hurt" came Genta's addition.

"How exactly _did _they know when to drive though?" Came Ran's question, after all there are very few ways for a little kid to know this stuff.

"Haibara-san used this formula with Conan-kun and figured out that we would probably crash. Then Conan-kun flipped the trunk open and they figured out that if we left the window _Right Before _the bombs went off, then we might make it. Ayumi-chan can count 30 seconds perfectly, and Haibara-san said that she would count down to 30 by the bomb." came the hurried speech by Mitsuhiko.

His brows furrowed as he added "but then Haibara wouldn't leave the timer so Genta-kun had to go get her. But she didn't have enough time to get in her seatbelt so when Conan-kun started the car she fell out" he said, his eyes shining with remembered excitement and terror. He paused gulping as he tried to control of his self.

Ayumi picked up from there "Conan-kun noticed that one of the crystal things around the pool would hit her so he took the helmet I was wearing at kicked it at it, and part of it fell off!"

Mitsuhiko continued " Haibara-san was this close" he then accentuated this with his thumb and forefinger, about a centimeter apart, " to being hit, and then we landed in the pool."

There was silence, as they were all caught in their own thoughts, the children in memory, and Ran in revelry. She couldn't help but feel thankful to what ever kami was apparently watching out for these kids.

Before she could ask another question, the door bell rang.

It was Ayumi's mother, and she had offered to have the kids at her house to watch a taped monster marathon. The kids were immediately interested, and were already trying to decide which movie to see first.

Be fore they left, Ayumi called back " If it's okay, could you show us the surprise at the park tomorrow? We were going to meet at 9 in the morning."

"Sure Ayumi-chan, and I haven't seen it yet, so it'll be a surprise for all of us!" Ran replied, so what if it was a few more hours before she opened the package.

* * *

_So, i finally got this in. This was ready a while ago, so happy thanks giving. also, happy late birthday to Icka!. There is accually a second part to this, which i will try to post next. the stuff that the kids are talking about happened in the 5th movie. This was supposed to be about the part where conan and haibara where forced to have that picture that shows how they will look in 10 years. What if was sent to be printed and sent to the other building of the towers. And then what if they were sent to Ran, and she surprised the whole tantei-tachi by showing it! now, don't any one else use this idea. Pweese._


	4. Worrisome Troubles, The Beginning

**Title:** Worrisome Troubles (The Beginning)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran

**Prompt:** #81-- How?

**Word Count: **240 Words

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Now get away from the Closet of Entrapment or you might let them escape. Away, get away, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Summary: **Conan looked with wide eyes over to Haibara, who looked back with an equally, if not more so, terrified expression.

* * *

It was a usual day, no school for Conan, who reread a mystery novel: Kudo Yusaku's latest installment in his Night Barron series, who sat on the couch next to Haibara Ai, who read a science text book in front of Kogoro's desk (Agasa-hakase was off somewhere with his science buddies, and kids weren't allowed, and she disliked being too alone, no matter how much it seemed the opposite). Ran was out shopping again with Sonoko. At the desk itself, the famous sleeping detective was doing just what he was known for, sleeping.

"**BRING….BRING**"

For once jarring the detective out of a usually log-like slumber, Mouri-san picked up the phone.

"…hello inspector, what can I do for you…no I'm not busy…sure…now's fine…Bye"

"What did he want?" asked Conan.

"He needs to talk to me to help him investigate some thing about a crime organization, and is bringing some results from a lab result over." he paused, frowning. "He seemed pretty shaken."

Conan looked with wide eyes over to Haibara, who looked back with an equally, if not more so, terrified expression.

Conan reached up and tugged at a button before dropping his hand under the table, a seemingly innocent gesture, unless anyone noticed the bug he had planted, incase the inspector decided to shoo them away.

When the inspector arrived, he did just that, despite the pleadings.

"It's not something children should hear about." was all the reason they got.

* * *

_Hello! This is part of 3 fics I started along time ago but never finished. Come to think of it, i'm not sure if they're even related, or if they even have a plot. -blinks- oh well._


	5. Lost in Thought, Part 1

**Title:** Lost in Thought (Part 1)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters: **Shinichi(Conan)/Ran

**Prompt:** #84--He

**Word Count: **1372 Words

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Detective Conan. It all belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Now get away from the Closet of Entrapment or you might let them escape. Away, get away, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Summary: **Kogoro was tired of that damn boy getting involved in cases.

* * *

_Kogoro was tired of that damn boy getting involved in cases._

No matter what case happened, if Conan was there, he got himself involved as deeply as he could.

Some how, the boy would point out some fact, or several, that stopped the police from arresting the wrong guy, or labeling the case wrong.

The boy also seemed to get into impossible situations that happened to go wrong, and he not only stayed calm, much to calm for a child, but helped solve the situation.

Case in point, when that architect was bombing all of his old works, to challenge that Kudo boy, it was Conan who had stopped that one on the toy plane with the bomb.

And when that sommelier was out to kill those 14 targets, myself included, Conan had saved Ran several times, including pulling her from under that car, and shooting her leg to save her from being a hostage. I know the boy claimed that it went off on it's own, but as an expert shot myself, I can tell the difference. It was NOT an accident. I also recall a certain older detective bragging about his shooting as well. Although, it wasn't as if _I_ blamed him about shooting my daughter, after all, I did the same thing myself to save his wife.

And that time when Ran witnessed that one doctor shooting Sato-Keiji, it was Conan pulled Ran out of the way of a train, and dragged her around Tropical land, including driving a boat and dodging bullets.

Someone had taught the boy to shoot, drive a car, boat, helicopter and plane.

Another thing was his parents, who hardly ever showed.

When the boy's mother appeared, the look of shock, surprise and utter _fear_ was so terrifying, I almost felt like looking away.

Not fear of his parents, but as if it was impossible for him to have them, let alone have them appear.

And his father, who we've never seen. Hell, we see the Kudos' visit him more often.

Another thing that bothers me is his room.

I'm glad to have the brat out of my room and into a spare storage room, because it made it easier to look at his stuff. For starters, it was way to clean. No kid has that neat a room.

And his case files.

Sure the kid has looked through the case fills that I have by my office downstairs, but the kid had his own set.

And those files are so neat, it's scary.

Not only the ones that I as the 'Famous Sleeping Kogoro' have solved, but those by that Suzuki girl, even more, that the group of kids from his school, the 'Shounen Tantei' had solved.

Not only that, but his personal side notes were enough to shock an inspector at their depth. In addition, there were the crime scene pictures, which were not numerous, but enough to make me wonder were he got them, since they were _color originals_, not black and white copies.

Another thing he noticed was that the kid, who had his files color coded, had a plain white folder in the burglary section, with a green tab. That was labeled _1412_.

Conan seemed to be obsessed with the Kid, With detailed notes of each time they met up with the Phantom Thief, and who he was disguised as each time. It was when he found a note that said the thief must have similar facial structure, because the Kid could disguise himself as _Him without use of a mask_ was when the penny dropped for me. In that one phrase Conan had literally said he was Kudo.

And what had scared me even more than that was when I noticed that on some certain cases, such as the 1 Billion stolen yen case and that case where Those twin towers had been bombed and Conan had driven the prize car he had won out of the top floor just as all the bombs had exploded, saving 6 lives (and how did the hell did the kid know _exactly when _to drive out, unless he knew upper level math including algebra and some even higher math) and landing in the huge pool in the building next door; on those cases, there was a B.O. circled, written on the upper right corner in Black marker. I'm not sure that I want to know what it was representing.

Going back in to the room, I can recall several things. The first of which, the kid knew English. **Well. **In addition to being able to write in perfect kanji, like he did on the case files. Those A+ papers he brings home from class where probably written with his left hand, and were slightly looser. Also, the kid liked to read long books (obviously detective stories), at least 250 pages in length, something most kids wouldn't do unless it was Harry potter, not Sherlock.

Looking around, he noticed something strange. The file cabinet was open. Not in the normal way either. There was apparently a side door, where a bunch of files could slide out of. What would be so important that it needed a secret door to hid in? There were several things:

A spare pair of glasses. Completely clear. Somewhat Normal, unless you count the antennae shooting out of a corner and a tracking grid appearing on one of the lenses.

A bunch of extra Junior Detective badges which probably work like walkie-talkies based on the machinery on the back, and the little antennae.

A Bunch of trackers, that showed up on the tracking grid, along with the badges.

Suspenders that stretched really far and were very, _very _strong.

A spare watch that shoots little needles, probably to knock some one out, from that few times he could have sworn the criminal was going to get away but suddenly passes out (I wasn't about to try it out).

A bowtie with a speaker, or is it a microphone, that has two little dials, that when I spoke into them, after turning a dial, sounded like an old woman.

A cell phone which looks like that Kudo boy's.

And a black folder with the same B.O. symbol.

That last one shook me more than the suspicions around the bowtie and watch.

Opening them, I started to wish he hadn't. It held page after page of information on some invisible crime syndicate named The Black Organization. Several pages had info on some members, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Kirsch. And it said who two of them were in public. Also, the notes on something called APOTOXIN 4869, a drug which '_should__kill a person via several strokes and heart attacks at once, and completely untraceable in an autopsy'_ which he was a survivor on. And the notes on the ex-member Sherry, a.k.a. Miyano Shiho was _'a victim of the apotoxin like my self'_. It also said about that time when they had targeted _me_ because they assumed he knew about them. No proof, just assumption, just because he had been to Kirsch, that new reporter's house right before she was chased down. If that wasn't enough, it also listed a couple of _FBI agents _who knew about this organization, **and** what they had done/been involved with. Akai Shuichi, a sniper, James Black, boss to Jodie Santemillion, one of Ran's sensei at school and an undercover agent.

In shock, I put the files and gadgets away with trembling fingers, closed the door, and walked out of the room and into the living room, plopping down on the couch and tried to think of what to with this information. I needed to discuss this with someone. Not Ran, who wouldn't take me seriously, and probably say I'm drunk. Definitely not Conan. Maybe Inspector Megure, but the inspector was busy on something else. Not one of the officers, because while most of them have met Conan, I'm not sure they would believe me. The one's that deal with Conan most often were with Megure-Keibu. That left only one option. Sighing, I reached for the phone and punched a number the number of a person I never thought I would call without a push from my daughter.

* * *

_So, this a chapter that i managed to complete about DC, along time ago. I was working on the next chapter, in Eri's POV, but am stuck._


End file.
